


Third Time's The Charm

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collaboration, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Third Time's The Charm.College is all fun and games until essays hits and horror story roommates enter the picture. What happens when Betty Cooper takes on a new stranger as a roommate? Will it turn into a horror story you tell at parties years later or to your children?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids.

Chapter 1.

College roommates were the spawn of the devil. She had already had one nightmare of one in her first year. Now in her second year this one seemed worst than the last. Losing her mind she kicked her out. 

Betty had her own tiny boxed apartment with a bedroom and a pullout bed in the living room. Her family pays for her accommodation so they knew she was in a secure place. That being said they only paid so much towards it. For the rest Betty had a job and needed a roommate. 

It seems like she is going through roommates like makeup wipes. Non food them were right. Her last two were psychopaths. They made her life hell finally happy to be done with them. She was hoping that third time's the charm.

She was meeting him today to see if it was a fit. She was running late from her criminology class. She was getting her degree in that. He was waiting in the lobby of the apartment building. Betty came rushing in apologising.

She saw a guy sitting alone and knew right away it had to be him."Want to come up?" Betty asked him.

“Yeah.”

Betty showed him to the stairs. "The lift is out of order and our shitty landlord won't fix it. We live on the fourth floor."

"Typical." He laughed softly.

"Tell me about it. I've had a long day at college. Now I have to interview you before rushing to work." Betty smiled.

"Where do you work?"

"The shitty bar down the street."

“I’ll have to go sometime.”

"Or avoid it. Its shitty service." Betty opened their door."Or avoid it. Its shitty service." Betty opened their door.

“But you work there? You’re basically saying you’re bad at your job.”

"I am. I smash glasses. They keep me around so the boys hit on me and there's something pretty to look at it." She shrugged.

“Wow.”

"But I promise I'm a better waitress at a diner. I'm an amazing roommate. Well lets hope." Betty mumbled.

He nodded.

Betty led him to the kitchen table. She sat him down pulling her notes out.

“So, what do you want to know?”

"Will you try choke me in my sleep? Will you burn all my things? Will you shit in my bed? Will you sleep with my boyfriend? Well he's an ex. Will you argue with me all the time? Will you follow the house rules?" Betty ranted.

“No?” He said, confused. “I won’t argue with you all the time. And house rules? It’s just the two of us.”

"Yet you're my third housemate. All the things I said have happened." Betty shrugged.

“What are the house rules? If I move in this will be my house too so I don’t really appreciate someone else bossing me around in my own home.”

"Its just if you want your own food label it with your name. Help clean and wash up. If your having girls over let me know so I can stay at a friends." Betty told him.

“I have no issues with that. I would’ve done that stuff anyways. Plus you probably won’t even see me that often. I leave early in the morning for class, then I have soccer training the rest of the day after that. I never really get home until 10.” He said.

"I have early morning classes too. I work till about 10 or longer. So you can move in right away."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled, "your bed is there. You can hang anything up. Put your books with mine."

“I have a big bookshelf of my own that I’ll use. I just have a lot of books.”

"Me too." Betty pointed behind them.

“Cool.” He smiled.

"Make yourself at home. I need to change into my uniform." She told him.

"Betty Cooper." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and got up to go look at his bedroom. It was a cornered off part of the living room. Betty's father put up a divider for more privacy. He figured out how all of his stuff would fit in perfectly.

Shortly after Betty came out in her uniform. It was all black with the logo on and a deep v so it was revealing. Bett then had high waisted black jean pants with her boots on. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Catch." Betty threw his keys at him. He caught them."If you do come to the bar free drinks for yourself." She pulled her jacket on.

“I don’t have practice tonight so maybe I’ll stop by. I have to move my stuff over and now is my only free time to do so.”

"I would help but I'm about to be late." Betty ran out.

Jughead smiled to himself. He thought she would be no bother. He called his friend Archie to come help him move his stuff in.

Half an hour later he was there. Both him and Archie had grew up together. He practically lived with their family. He was homeless for most of his childhood and Archie and his family took him in.

He encouraged him to play soccer. That's how he got into college with both his writing and his soccer skills.

"Its alright here. Is she hot?" Archie asked.

"You mister are staying away from her."

“Seriously?” 

“Yep.”

"Why?" He asked.

“She’s too nice to get her heart broken by someone like you.” Jughead said.

"You fancy her Jug?" Archie teased.

“I literally just met her Arch.”

"Look at her." He picked a photo of hers up. "Sexy." Jughead rolled his eyes. "You get to wake up to that."

“It’s not like we’re sharing a bedroom.” Jughead rolled his eyes again. “I’ll probably be gone before she’s even up.”

"Well we'll see. Let's go see her." Archie smiled.

“We have to finish unpacking.” Archie just pushed things in and smiled at Jughead. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Lets go." He playfully punched him.

“Fine.”

Archie cheered as he pulled his jumper on. They headed to the bar. It was pretty easy to get too. They headed in seeing Betty talking to her friends sliding shots down. They sat down at a table seeing Betty head over to them. She had her pen and pad smiling.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"Hey. Free drink for you and you have to pay." Betty smirked. Jughead just laughed at Archie."What no fair?" He sighed.

"What? I couldn't help him move in. So he gets free drinks." Betty looked at him.

“I’ll pay for Archie’s.” Jughead said.

"Works for me. Plus I'm sure he'll get a drink from someone. So a beer for you, Juggie and a sex on a beach for you Archie?" She teased.

Betty felt someone hugged her from behind. "V stop messing around. Your meant to be on Kev watch."

“Sorry B.”

"Its okay."

“Who’s this?” Veronica looked at Jughead and Archie.

"My new roommate." Betty smiled.

“And the hottie across from him?”

"I'll be back with your drinks." Betty rolled her eyes.

“Thank you.” Jughead said. Betty smiled at him. "I'm Archie. Who are you beautiful?"

“Veronica Lodge.”

"Sit with us." He told her. Veronica sat on his lap. Jughead just sighed. Betty came back with the drinks. "Jug come with me. I forgot to give you something."

“Okay.”

Betty brought him to the bar. "I lied, but they are now kissing." She smiled at him. "So to make a cover take my key ring."

“I can’t go back out there.” He laughed.

"How about you go home? I can give you my Netflix password and order pizza so I can eat it cold in two hours." Betty smiled.

“Tonight is my first night off in three years. I really needed this night out.”

"Well I get off in two hours? Want to go grab pizza? I can get off earlier and come in earlier tomorrow." She suggested.

“Sure.” He smiled.

Betty pulled her apron off as she headed to tell her boss. Her boss didn't care. They were then heading to get the pizza. There was a shop right across the street they went to.

"So your a jock?" Betty asked.

“Kind of.” He shrugged.

"What do you mean kind of? I've avoided matches since senior year."

“I play soccer and I’m very passionate about it but I’m also a book worm.”

"That's good. Something to fall back on." Betty told him.

"So you haven't been to a game?" Jughead asked.

"I can't stand them." Jughead nodded. "However for you I will pretend I do on game days. So who do you support?" Betty asked."Also when are game days so I can make my escape?" 

"I'll let you know." Jughead laughed softly.

"So? You're not a murder. That's fun and good."

“You thought I would be?”

"No, maybe. I have shitty luck." Betty opened the door to their apartment. Jughead nodded. "So what pizza did we get?" She asked.

“Half pepperoni, half plain cheese.”

"My favourite." Betty smiled.

“Mine too.”

"Pizza night will be easy." She locked the door for the night.

“Yeah.”

Betty sat down smiling. He sat down with her. She opened the pizza scramming down the pizza. Jughead was starving and was used to having to eat a lot for training. He ate two slices in the span of 3 minutes.

"We should get you in an eating contest." Betty teased.

“I’m just always hungry.” Betty smiled at him. “I have to eat a lot for my training too.”

"Well I like cooking." She told him.

“I probably won’t be around enough for that.” Betty shrugged. "I leave the left overs in the fridge."

"Thank God." Jughead smirked. "Perfect." Betty pulled her blanket over her. He just smiled.

Here in that moment Betty knew she made the right choice. It was good to know she was safe living with him. Betty finally felt like she has the perfect roommate. 

They do say third time's the charm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 2.

A few days passed and Jughead was right they hardly saw one another. Betty was working all night and day on an assessment. Jughead came in from a long day, Seeing betty fast asleep with her laptop on her lap.

He just went to the bathroom to shower. He came back out to see her still on the couch. He shook her awake.

"Morning." She yawned waking up. In reality it was late at night.

“It’s night time. I just figured you’d want to sleep in your bed.”

"Thank you. I pulled an all nighter yesterday and continued writing until about a few hours ago. I haven't eaten." Betty saved her work.

“I was just about to order food.”

"Chinese?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

"Can I just have spring rolls?"

“Yeah no problem.”

"Thank you. You're the best." Betty got up to change clothes.

She came back in with her pajamas on. She handed him some cookies. Betty made them a few days ago.

“Thank you.”

"Its okay. How was practice? Veronica keeps asking about Archie." Betty yawned.

“It was really tiring.”

"I can imagine. When's the first game?" She wounded.

“Saturday.”

"I'm not working. I have also finished all my assignments." Betty hinted.

“Do you want to come?”

"Sure." She smiled. "Teach me the lingo."

“I thought you hated going to games.”

"I do but Veronica is forcing me to go. So is Kev." Betty explained.

“Oh.”

"I want to come for you too." She moved to sit next to him. "I don't want to look a fool cheering for the wrong team. I still need ny dignity. Also I want to get to know my roommate."

“I can get you seats right next to the field.”

"Sure. It will feel like I'm a cheerleader again." Betty smiled.

"No way you were a cheerleader?" Jughead smiled.

"Yes I was. I still remember the routine." 

Betty got up to show him. She was showing him the dance and chanting. "We're blue and gold. Were dynamite. We fight, fight." Betty did a leg lift falling onto him. Jughead laughed softly. "Okay, I might not be as flexible." She blushed.

He helped her up.

"Thanks. You have strong arms." Betty squeezed them. She quickly pulled away to get a drink. "Want to play a drinking game?" Betty wondered.

“Sure.”

Betty brought vodka and shot glasses. "Never have I ever. You did it, you drink. You go first." She smiled.

"No you." Jughead told her.

"Never have I ever got a tattoo."

Jughead drank he then showed her them. 

"Never have I ever got a speeding ticket?" Jughead asked.

No one drank. Betty decided to spice the questions up.

"Never have I ever stood someone up on a date?" She asked. Jughead drank. "Who?" Betty asked.

“Some girl in high school. It wasn’t because I didn’t want to, I was just having family issues.”

"I'm sorry." Betty held his hand. "Family issues are the worst."

"I'll drink to that." Jughead laughed softly.

"Never have I ever had sex?" Betty asked.

“Hasn’t everyone by this age?” He drank.

"Some people haven't." Betty drank.

“Definitely not me.”

"Are you a ladies man Jones?" Betty winked.

“Nope.”

"Sure. Its your go." She giggled.

"Never have I ever got caught having sex?" Jughead asked. Betty drank. Jughead drank too. "Seriously how?"

“I lived with Archie my whole life. I’ve walked in on him, he’s walked in on me.”

"Mine was my sister." Betty smiled. "Like seriously, have they heard of knocking? Or the sock on the door." She added.

“I shared a bedroom with him.” Jughead laughed.

"Ooff. Tough blow."

"Archie has no boundaries. So god help us if your friend gets with him." Jughead laughed again.

"Good job I took her keys away when she walked on me masturabting." Betty blushed.

Jughead just laughed. She rolled her eyes as the chinese food came. Betty answered the door paying for it. 

They sat eating it. Betty kept stealing his food. Jughead complained but she didn't care. They both ate and headed to bed.

_______

Saturday came and Betty was at Veronica's getting ready for the game. Kevin was wrapping himself up in everything with school logo on.

“Are Jughead and Archie even any good?” Veronica said.

"You're asking the girl that hates soccer." Betty finished the banner.

“Well what if we watch and they’re both terrible?”

"Then I fake an illness." Kevin said.

“For all the training they do I’m sure they’re good.” Betty said.

"We'll find out. Now get your pomps." Veronica ordered.

"Yes mother." She teased.

"Are we bringing these foam fingers?" Kevin picked them up.

“If you want.”

Kevin decided to bring them. They left so they could be there on time. Veronica was decked out like a girl cruising on a jock. Betty wrapped herself up as it was cold.

When they got there they didn’t realize how big of a deal college soccer was. The boys were being interviewed by a ton of reporters. The game was being broadcasted on sports networks around the country.

Betty was shock. Veronica and Kevin loved how big it was. Betty on the other hand didn't. She sat down at their reserved seats. Betty saw Jughead out on the field warming up.

"That's him, Kev." Betty pointed him out.

“Wow. He’s hot.”

"Agreed." She smiled. "They all are."

“Especially Archie.” Veronica said.

"Hence why we're here." Betty added.

“Not just for me. Jughead invited you too B.”

"True. We're just roommates. We hardly see one another." She shrugged.

“But he’s hot.”

"I have eyes." Betty smiled at Jughead. She waved at him. 

He didn’t see her. He was practicing scoring with Archie at the net.

"They're like a little duo." Kevin teased.

“They’re best friends.” Veronica smiled.

"More like brothers." Betty corrected. Betty watched Jughead score from halfway across the field."Wow he's good."

The boys headed to the bench. They sent the team captains over to talk to the referee before the game. Betty crept up behind him tapping his shoulder.

“Betty, hey.”

"So I cheer for the red team?" She asked, completely seriously. The red team was the opposite team. Jughead laughed. “That’s the other team.”

"I don't know. I'm a bit overwhelmed by all of this." 

"Jones, whose this hottie?" Reggie asked.

“Leave her alone Reg.”

"I'll leave you. I did bring you water." Betty handed him it.

“I already have some but thank you.” He smiled. “Remember, our jerseys are green.” He teased.

"Red, got it." She nodded.

“Green.” He corrected.

"Red." Betty smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Bye boys." She headed back to her seat.

Jughead watched her walk off. The game was starting soon so they headed out onto their positions on the field.

"You flirt." Archie teased.

"We're roommates." He rolled his eyes.

“Seems like a little more.” Archie smirked.

"Fuck off. Focus on the game and your personal cheerleader."

Archie looked out at the stands and smiled at Veronica. She shook her pomps at him.

"They actually brought pomps." He laughed.

“Yeah.” 

They had to focus since the game was starting up. The crowd was going wild. The game started off tough but slowed down by halftime. The other team was winning with a score of 3 to 2.

Jughead hated it. He picked his stamina up gaining the ball and scoring. His teammates cheered for him. As the second half went on Jughead ended up scoring three more goals. Betty cheered for him holding the banner.

The time ran out as Jughead scored the last goal, winning the game. His teammates picked him up carrying around the field. Betty and her friends cheered.

"Go Juggie!" Betty smiled.

Everyone was cheering for him. They soon headed off the field. Reporters headed right to them. Betty smiled at him. She waited back for him. Everyone in the stands had left by the time Jughead and Archie headed out to them.

"Hey star player." Betty smiled.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"I cheered for red." She added, teasingly. Jughead rolled his eyes playfully and smiled at her."Here." Betty gave him more water.

“Thank you.” He drank some.

"You were amazing and very sweaty." Betty giggled. He laughed softly. “I just need to go home and shower.”

"You're going to use all our hot water."

“I don’t take long.”

"Sure." Betty giggled.

“I don’t.”

"I should time you." She moved his hair. He smiled at her."Let's go." Betty smiled. "You need a shower. I need my bed."

“I’ll meet you there.” They both headed to their separate cars.

Betty drove home. She got there before Jughead. She decided to make him some homemade food. He came in the apartment looking exhausted.

"I made you some food. Go shower its cooking." Betty took his kit from him to wash.

“Thank you.”

"Its okay. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled.

“Or we could hang out and watch a movie or something? It’s still only five pm.”

"Okay. Go shower you reek."

Jughead rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom. Betty put a scary movie on. She smiled at him moving the blanket. He sat with her beneath the blanket. Betty plated up their food and began the movie.

He came back out 20 minutes later in his pajamas."This is good." Betty smiled. He just smiled. She sat near him as she jumped at a scene. She spilt her food over herself. Jughead laughed softly and helped her clean up.

"You're so cute." He teased.

"I'm clumsy not cute." Betty pulled her top off to her bralette. She tugged her vest top on from the drying rack. “Definitely cute.” Betty blushed. "Smooth talker."

He smiled at her. "Honestly don't know how your still single."She told him.

“Women think I’m boring.” He said.

She looked at him. "What woman are you seeing?" 

"Non and I did come from a small town." Jughead smiled.“Every woman I’ve dated has dumped me for being boring.” He said

"Well fuck them."

He just smiled. Betty smiled back him. This was the perfect arrangement. He was the perfect roommate.

Third time was the charm. 

Everything began to look up. Their luck was turning. They were quickly becoming good friends. That's all Betty's ever wanted.

Finally a roommate she could trust whole heartedly. What more do you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few months later they had gotten into a routine of who's in the flat. When they invite people over. To Betty it was heaven. They had all been invited to a costume party.

Betty was hoping that Jughead would come. She nagged him for the whole week. She was currently getting off work meeting him for dinner at a diner. 

"Hey Jones." Betty sat in the booth. 

"Hey Betts. I've ordered your normal." He told her.

"Thank you. I've been busy with my course and work." Betty yawned.

“It’s no problem.” Jughead said.

"Come to the party with me? Be my angel to my devil."

“You want me to be an angel?”

"Yep." Betty smiled. "I'm being the devil."

“I don’t know. I don’t usually dress up.”

"Its just wings and wearing blue and white clothes." She pouted.

“Fine.”

Betty smiled at him excitedly. "That's tomorrow." She held his hand.

“Okay.” Betty smiled at him as Jughead ate. “I need to buy angel wings and a halo.” He said. Betty pulled some out her bag.“You knew I would say yes?”

"No but I was going to force Kevin too." She blushed. Jughead laughed softly. "Plus these are mine." Betty pulled out devil horns and a pinup style black wig.

“What time is the party?”

"8." She smiled.

“Okay.”

____

The following day came and they were getting ready. Betty came out of her room in a silky tight red dress. Her face painted all red from her arms and legs. She had black high heels on. The cute wig and her jacket.

Jughead just had a white button up shirt on tucked into some black baggy dress pants. Most of the buttons on his shirt were undone. He had the halo and wings on too along with his usual jewelry.

"We look sexy." Betty smirked.

“You do.”

"Oh yeah?" She winked at him.

“Yep.”

"We should take a photo together. You're a trooper Jones. Best male friend ever, apart from Kev." She hugged him.

Jughead got out his phone to take a selfie with her. Betty smiled into the camera. She took one on her phone uploading it.

@BCooper: finally an angel for a roomie x.

Jughead posted the one he took. 

@JugheadJones: someone actually got me to dress up ;)

He instantly had people comment on it.

@ArchieAndrews: no way!

@MissAndrews: adorable x

Jughead smiled and put his phone away. "Come on Jones. We have a party to attend. We're getting you laid." Betty teased. 

“Not happening. I’m too boring.” He teased.

"Would a boring person dress up?" She raised her eyebrows.

“Maybe.”

"No. Would a boring person take a selfie with me? They wouldn't. You Jughead are sexy and a good player yet I still cheer for red." Jughead rolled his eyes. "Give me a valid reason to cheer for green." Betty teased.

“You should cheer for us because we’re better.” Betty wrapped her arms around him. "Oh yeah?"

“Yep.”

"Fine, next game day." She giggled.

"Finally." Jughead laughed.

____

The party was busy. People were buzzed and the music was loud. They met up with their friends. Betty was meeting Jughead's friends. She met everyone from the team.

"I like Fangs and Pea. The rest are pricks." Betty smiled.

"Me too." Jughead smiled. "This is Toni. She's a childhood friend." 

"Hi." 

"You got him to dress up. How long have you been fucking?"

“We’re just friends.” Jughead said.

"For now." Toni smirked.

"Cher." Betty smiled.

"Cousin, you look pretty. Where's V and Kev?" 

"Kevin is making out with Moose. V is having sex with her boyfriend in a room somewhere."

Jughead rolled his eyes. He went to get a drink.

"Who is this beauty?" Cheryl smirked at Toni.

“Toni Topaz.”

"Want to get a drink?" She asked.

"I would like that."

Meanwhile, a little while later they began spin the bottle. Betty sat down to play. Jughead was just watching. Betty span the bottle. It span and span. It landed between two people to where Jughead was sat.

“I say Jughead should go.” Toni said.

"Do it, do it." The room began shouting.

Jughead rolled his eyes and agreed. He knew they wouldn’t do anything. They headed to the closet. It was a tight squeeze but they managed it.

“Toni is annoying.” Jughead said.

"So are my friends. She has your best intrest at heart." Betty shrugged. Jughead shrugged too. Betty looked at him smiling. "I'm a little tipsy."

“Me too.”

Betty giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "You are a hot angel."

“Yeah? Not boring?”

"Definitely not." She booped his nose. "Your a sexy angel." He smiled at her. Betty smiled too holding his hand. “So...” he said.

"So?" She asked, placing a kiss to his cheek.

“I don’t know.”

"Well I'm bored." Betty played with the material of her dress. "We should do something." She giggled tipsy.

“Like what?”

Betty leaned in and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back softly. She smiled wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hand getting caught on his wings. He laughed softly against her lips.

"Stupid wings." Betty deepened the kiss. She added her tongue.

He just kissed her back heatedly. They made out for the remainder of their time. They pulled apart when they heard the door start to open up. Betty smiled at him. He smiled back at her. They headed back out to go sit down. Jughead got a drink.

He hadn't been kissed in so long and she was so good. It’s been over a year since he’s been with anyone let alone kissed them. He was slightly drunk but he knew he wanted her.

He just drank for the remainder of the night. Throughout the night Betty came to sit on his lap as they talked. It was getting late and people started to head out.

"Shall we go home my devilish devil?" Jughead smirked.

"Take me home,Romeo." Betty stood up.

They headed outside and Jughead called an Uber. They were both too drunk to drive. In the Uber home, Betty fell asleep on Jughead's lap. He woke her up when they got back to the apartment.

"Juggie the lift is broken." Betty pouted, in a mood.

“I’ll carry you.”

Jughead picked up in a fireman's lift. Betty burst out into a fit of giggles. He carried her up four flights of stairs until they got home. Betty squeezed his muscles as he tried opening the door. He got the door open and put her down.

"So strong." Betty yawned sleepily.

“Goodnight Betts.”

"Night handsome." Betty kissed him on the lips. She quickly headed to bed.

Jughead smiled to himself before heading to bed. He sighed when he remembered he had a game tomorrow. He shouldn’t have drank as much as he did.

The following morning he woke up to Betty handing him some food. “Thanks.” He yawned. He had a massive headache.

"Here, painkillers."

“I have a game later, I shouldn’t have drank that much.” He sighed.

"It was my fault." Betty sat on his bed.

“No it wasn’t.”

"It was. How about I come to the game?" Betty smiled.

“You want to?” He smiled.

"Yeah. I promise to cheer for green." She giggled. "Do you remember what happened last night? It's all a blurry. I kissed someone but I don't know who."

“I don’t remember anything either.” He said. He remembered everything but definitely wasn’t about to just admit that and freak her out. They were drunk. It was meaningless. He needed to forget about it.

"I'll have to remember. I should have got his number. You know if I keep going to these games I need a jersey." Betty sat up.

“Yeah? Why?”

"I've gone to two games now Juggie. I'm practically your biggest fan. Plus I don't have enough green in my wardrobe. Granted I look good in it." She teased.

He laughed softly. “I have a t-shirt with the team logo and my last name and number on the back. You can have it.”

"Perfect." Betty smiled. "First I need to wash this red paint from me."

"I'll put it in your room." Jughead smiled.

"Perfect." Betty jumped up.

Betty headed to shower and Jughead put the shirt on her bed before heading to get ready for the game. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He had never given his jersey to a girl before.

Technically it was just a t-shirt and not his actual jersey but he didn’t care. He had still never given something like that to anyone. He was surprised she wanted to wear his number and name at the games. 

That made butterflies erupt in his stomach. He was all giddy when getting ready for the game.

Jughead Jones has never felt like this before. It's something he couldn't wait to see what happens. 

He wouldn't push anything. He would naturally let it happen. 

And with that his nerves erupted. Jughead Jones felt like a love sick puppy. Even though he doesn't know what love feels like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 4.

Game time, the crowd would always go wild. That was no place for hungover people. Yet they were still there. 

Betty loved wearing Jughead's top. She felt like she belonged there this time. Like the last time Betty brought her pomps and banner. She met Veronica there.

“Oh my god B. Your shirt!” Veronica squealed excitedly.

"Yeah? Juggie let me borrow it." Betty smiled.

“You know B it’s romantic to do that... anything you want to tell me?” She smirked.

Betty rolled her eyes. "He's a close friend. Plus we just went to that party last night."

“Yeah, sure.” Veronica said sarcastically.

"Oh my god. Get lost, I'm going to give him some water."

Veronica just smirked. Betty walked to the side to see Jughead. “Hey Betts.”

"Hey. You should drink this." Betty handed him water.

“Thank you.”

"Why am I getting weird looks?" She asked. "You know Veronica thinks we're dating."

"For you. She keeps smirking at me. Also a hang over doesn't help at a game." Betty teased.

Jughead nodded.

"How are you feeling?" She asked."You look like hot shit." 

“I feel terrible.”

"Let's just go to the cinema next time." Betty smiled as Archie came over.

“Works for me.”

"Hey V told me." Archie smirked.

“Told you what?”

"You've finally got a girl." He smiled.

"We're friends." They said in unison.

“Yeah, okay.” He said sarcastically.

"Dickhead." Betty called him.

"Cooper." Reggie came over.

“Hi Reggie.”

"Want to go on a date night?" He asked.

"Sure." Betty shrugged.

“Great, I’ll text you with the details.” He walked off. 

“Did you really just agree to go on a date with Reggie?” Jughead said.

"Its a date. Plus I need to find out who kissed last night."

“Ask Cheryl, she was there.”

"It's okay. Good luck." Betty hugged him.

Jughead smiled faintly. He just walked off. Betty sat down as the game began. 

"So the shirt?" Veronica asked.

“I didn’t have anything green so he let me borrow it.”

"Have you dreamt about him?"

“What? No.”

"You will." Veronica laughed.

"Sure. I'm going on a date with Mantel."

"Bad decision." She told her.

Betty rolled her eyes. She turned her focus to the game cheering.

_____

Over the next couple of days Reggie took her on a date. Betty was at home getting ready.

"Juggie? I need help."

“With what?”

"I don't know what to where. I look ugly in everything. I'm so bloated today." Betty sighed.

“You look beautiful Betty.”

"You have to say that. You're my closest non gay guy friend." She jumped on her bed.

“I’m serious.”

"I can't find anything nice to wear." Betty looked at him. "He's dated cheerleaders. I want to be a private investigator. I've never told you that."

“Wear that red dress you like so much.”

"But he's taking me to a football game. I only go to support you. I don't know who to support. What to wear?" Betty told him.

“Just dress casual. He’s the one who asked you Betty. He’s not going to judge you.”

"Fine." Betty sighed. "Thank you." She hugged him tightly. 

He hugged her back gently. He sighed to himself. "I can bring you a foam finger home? I'm not going to use it again." Betty looked up at him.

“Don’t worry about me. Have fun.” He turned back to his book.

"Okay. Thank you Juggie."

Jughead sat down and saw Reggie's story. It was him saying game day and a date. Boys. He turned his phone off.

He didn’t understand why he was so annoyed at the date. It was a date and he wasn't even going on it.

Just as he began to read again Reggie was at the door. Jughead got it. He decided he needed a word with his friend before hand. He needed Betty to be happy and safe. He wanted her not to hurt her.

“Reggie hurt her and I’ll literally kill you.”

"Chill out Jones. I won't." He smiled.

"I mean it Reggie. You only have one strike."

“Fine.”

"You didn't even buy her flowers. You're a dickhead." Jughead sighed heading back in.

"Next time. Got it." He followed him.

Betty was in the living room pulling her boots on. She looked at the boys. "You're here already. Thanks for letting him in Juggie. I'll see you tonight." She hugged him.

Jughead hugged her back as he left them. Betty smiled at Reggie as he drove them to the game.

Betty sat at her seat with Reggie. She let Reggie wrap his arms around her. She sat eating the food he bought for her. She didn't care too much for the game. Yet it was a nice date.

______

A few weeks later they've had a few more dates. They were officially dating. It was game day today and Betty knew she needed to support her friends and boyfriend. She had loads of work to do. So she pulled a week of all nighter so she could support them.

Exhausted, Betty was getting ready with her friends.

"So me and Moose broke up." Kevin said.

Betty hugged him. "Its his loss. Right V?" She prompted.

"Definitely. Luckily we're going to a game full of fit men. Let's get you laid." Veronica smiled.

"I would like that."

Heading to the game Betty hugged Reggie up from behind. "Hey baby." He smiled.

"Hey Reg. Hi Juggie. You boys are going to smash it. I brought you both water." Betty smiled.

Toni and Fangs were beside Jughead. Veronica kissing Archie. As Kevin awkwardly stood away from Moose. He was on thr team. He was talking to Sweet Pea. Jughead went to go talk to Kevin and Sweet Pea to avoid Betty. He’s been avoiding her for the past two weeks.

"Juggie's been avoiding me." Betty sighed.

“Why?”

"I don't know. I miss my friends baby." She looked at him. 

Betty was wearing Jughead's shirt. 

“Don’t worry about him he’s just annoying.” Reggie said.

"No Reg! He's my friend and I miss him." She snapped.

Reggie sighed as he looked at what she was wearing. “Why do you still wear his shirt?”

"I'm at a school game." Betty shrugged. "Plus you haven't given me one. It doesn't mean anything."

“I don’t want you wearing it anymore.”

"I will wear what I want!" Betty stormed off.

She headed to Jughead. "Juggie is it weird I wear your top? Reggie just ordered me not to wear it." Betty looked at Jughead. "Also why ignore me?" She added, upset.

“I don’t ignore you.”

"You have these past couple of weeks. I've missed you." Betty whispered.

“I’m just busy with school and training.”

"I know but we used to make time for one another." She shrugged.

"How about we hang out tonight?" He sighed.

"I would love that. Me and Reg are arguing."

"Well he's a prick." Jughead glared at him.

“No he’s not.” 

“Sure.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

"Juggie, he is mad at me. Mad at me for wearing your top. I like wearing it."

"Wear what you want Betts. Tell him to fuck off. I have to go play." He told her.

Betty just nodded. Ever since she started to date Reggie. Things had changed between them. 

Maybe he wasn't the perfect roommate. The problem was she doesn't know where things went wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 5

5 months later-

Christmas time: 

Betty Cooper's parents were on a cruise this Christmas. She was staying alone this Christmas. Jughead, Archie and Reggie invited her to Riverdale for Christmas.

Betty was happy to be going with them. They were currently travelling in Archie's car. Jughead was reading a book in the back seat alone. Archie was up front and Betty and Reggie were in the middle row.

Betty was reading too. She was wearing Jughead's top. Reggie was talking to her about it.

“I really don’t see why you have to wear it. I can give you one of mine.” He said.

"Well you haven't. Its comfy and I like wearing it." Betty told him.

“You’re my girlfriend. You should be wearing my number and name.”

"What's the big deal? I like wearing Jughead's." Betty shrugged. "You haven't gave me one." He reached into his bag and handed her his. "Seriously? Archie, Juggie. Help me."

“Reggie is right. I wouldn’t be okay if Ronnie wore another man's number and name.” Archie said.

"It's just a shirt. Juggie gave me it first." Betty told them.

“Betty it’s fine. Reggie’s is literally the same thing just with his last name on it.” Jughead said.

"I don't care Juggie. It isn't a big deal. Its just a top." She began to get stressed.

“It’s important to me.” Reggie said. “Why can’t you respect that?”

"Because you've yelled at me each time we've talked about it. Fuck sake if your that bothered!" Betty snapped.

She pulled the top off in the car. She was now in her bra pulling the over one on.

"Seriously Betty!?"

"What? Jughead's seen me in a bra before. Archie will see me in a swimsuit. Get over it ."

Reggie rolled his eyes. There was an awkward silence around the car for the rest of the night. She didn't speak to any of the boys. They got to Archie’s parents home.

“We’re in the guest bedroom.” Reggie told her. 

Archie was in his childhood bedroom with Veronica. 

Jughead was in his room. He shared a room with Archie for most of his time living with them but when senior year came around Fred built him a bedroom in the garage. They wanted him to have his privacy. It was tiny and got really cold at night but he appreciated it more than anything. He was so grateful for them.

Betty went to pull her suitcase out. Reggie went to help her. "I don't need your help." She pulled her own suitcase out.

"No I'm staying on the couch." Betty told him.

“Seriously babe? You’re mad at me? You’re the one who literally wore Jughead’s shirt every game! It’s embarrassing! Everyone thinks you’re dating Jughead!”

"Yes I'm staying on the couch! If your that embarrassed of me. I wear what I want too!" Betty stormed to the kitchen.

"I can help you Mr Andrews. I need the distraction."

“Okay.”

Betty headed over to him and helped him chop veg. Reggie came in to help too. She sighed, excusing herself. She wandered into the garage. 

"Hey Juggie." Betty smiled softly.

“Hi.” She sat down on his chair upset. “What’s up?”

"He said I'm embarrassing." Betty teared up."Am I embarrassing?" 

“All he means is that he gets embarrassed when you wear my shirt instead of his.”

"Its just a top." Betty started to cry. "All he does is shout at me because of it."

“He’s jealous. I would be too.”

"He doesn't have to shout at me all the time. Shout at me in front of our friends." She looked at him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Can I just hang out with you?"

“Sure.”

Betty smiled through her tears. She moved to sit on the bed with him.“Did you ever remember who you kissed at the party?” He asked.

Betty nodded.

“You do?”

"I'd figured there's a reason you didn't tell me it was you. I didn't want to pry." She whispered.

“I mean it doesn’t matter now.” He looked away.

"I always wore your top because I liked the kiss. It was my hidden secret in trying to tell you." He didn’t say anything. "It doesn't matter now. I don't want to lose your friendship." Betty hugged him.

He didn’t hug her back. She pulled away. “You should go talk to Reggie. He’s not trying to be an ass. He just let his jealousy get the best of him.”

"No. He really hurt me today Jughead. He can suffer a little while. I'm going for a walk. If I get lost so be it." Betty stormed off.

Jughead just sighed. He just wanted to go home. He decided to speak to Fred. He went to help him in the kitchen. Mary was out at work. He hugged Fred.

"Fred I think I like my roommate." Jughead whispered.

“Betty?” 

“Yeah. Kissed at a party and she didn’t remember. Now she’s dating Reggie.”

"Looks like they're having some trouble. You should talk to her. It's a hard conversation but you need to have it." Fred said. "Mary was dating Hal when we met."

Jughead nodded.

"Just go for it."

Jughead's phone began to ring. He answered it was Betty. He answered it. 

"Juggie I'm lost. I'm on the Southside. This guy stopped me." She cried.

“What street are you on? Is there a sign? Describe to me what you see around you.”

"I don't know. I'm near a bar. They won't let me leave without buying drugs." Betty whispered.

“I’ll be right there. They’ll listen to me.” Jughead ended the call right away. He borrowed Fred’s truck and drove there.

He knew the Southside. He grew up there. He was very respected there. He found her outside with Tallboy and Fp. Fp was drunk out his mind.

Jughead instantly grew furious at seeing his father. “Betty get in the car.” Betty just ran to the car shaking. “I thought you left town!” Jughead snapped at FP.

"And now I'm back." He slurred.

“You left me to die! I was lucky enough for Fred and Mary to find me after you almost fucking beat me to death!” Jughead snapped.

"You were still breathing." Fp shrugged.

"Stay away from Betty! Go near her again I will kill you." 

"Got yourself a bird." He smirked.

“Fuck off! I was 8 when you left me! You’re a terrible person! Fred and Mary are more my parents then you’ll ever be!” He snapped.

"Whatever." Fp stumbled away.

Jughead shoved him up against the side of the bar. He punched him angrily. Betty ran out to pull Jughead away.

“Betty stay out of this!” Jughead yelled. Tears we’re running down his face as he repeatedly punched at his father. FP passed out and fell over when Jughead let go.

They sat down on the bench waiting. Betty pulled the first aid kit out her bag. She began cleaning his hands. Jughead got out his phone and called the police on his father.

"Hey its okay. Let's just go." Betty held his hand. She touched his cut hands. Jughead just sat there. "Is that him? Archie told me to be wary of him."

“You mean my father?”

Betty nodded.

Jughead nodded too.

"Thank you for saving me." He just shrugged."I'm sorry." Betty hugged him.

They police got there to take FP away. They had been looking for him for years after Fred and Mary told them what he did to Jughead.

Betty was confused. "What's happening?" She asked.

“They’re taking him to prison.”

"Why?" Betty asked.

“They’ve been looking for him for years after he skipped town. He abused me when I was little. He almost killed me but Mary and Fred found me. Luckily I was still breathing.”

Betty cupped his cheeks. "Thank god they did." She rested her head against his.

The police got FP in the back of the car. They drove off. 

“Let’s go.” Jughead pulled away from Betty. She nodded. "Juggie, thank you. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed and not stormed off."

“It’s fine. Reggie is probably looking for you.”

"I don't care about him. You just saw your father after fuck knows how long." Betty hold his hand. "How about we go for a walk before going back? I brought you here. I didn't know who to call." She added.

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

"I want to be with you Juggie. Can we please just have tonight?" Betty asked. Jughead nodded. "Take me to your safe place Juggie."

Jughead nodded and started up the car. He took her to the drive in. It was abandoned. They headed into the projection room. He put his favourite movie on. Rebel without a cause. It was one of Betty's favourite too.

They sat on the bed in the projection room watching it. Betty hugged him. "Did you come here when you were 8?" She whispered.

“I lived here when I was 8.”

"All alone?" Betty looked at him.

“Yep.”

She rubbed his cheeks softly. He just looked at her. She couldn't help herself kissing him. Jughead kissed her back softly. Betty smiled into the kiss. He deepened the kiss, pulling her in closer by her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck. They made out passionately. It was intense and hot. Jughead let his mind go to how wrong this was. He quickly pulled away.

"I know it's wrong. But it feels good." Betty sighed.

“You’re with Reggie.”

"I know." She apologised.

“We should stop.”

Betty nodded. "Can I still hug you?" She sat up.

Jughead nodded.

She leaned in and hugged him again. "Juggie, I think I'm going to dump Reggie." She confessed.

“Why?”

"It doesn't feel right. I like wearing your top. I didn't see the big deal over it." Betty looked at him.

Jughead nodded.

"Why is it a big deal?"

“Because it makes it seem like we’re together.”

"But you gave me it as friends." Betty sighed.

“I know but it makes him upset. He wants people to know you’re his.”

"I'm not one of his footballs." She pouted. Jughead just sighed. "But I get it. I'm sorry. I just liked yours it was softer."

“It’s the same shirt.”

Betty held his hands. "It smelt of you." She shrugged. He just looked at her. "Sorry. That was wrong of me to say." Betty sighed. "Dating soccer players are hard work." She joked.

He stayed silent.

"I'm joking." Betty hid her face.

"Betts its okay. You're cute when flustered."

Betty messaged Reggie.

B: we should talk later. I can't lie to you.

R: fine.

B: later.

"I'm sorry for making you help me with things all Reg."

“It’s fine.”

"Its not. I guess I just wanted to know what you truly felt. I shouldn't like my roommate. My last one shat in my bed." Betty laughed.  
Jughead laughed softly. "I got a new bed." She held his hand.

“We should probably go back.

"I know. I need to talk with Reg." Betty stood up.

They walked to the car together. Betty was shivering. Jughead wrapped his jacket around her. "Thank you. You're my prince charming." He smiled faintly. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

They drove back to the house. Getting to the house Betty needed to end things. Jughead sat in the garage reading. He had a small smile on his face. Betty headed to the guest bedroom to talk to Reggie. She found him doing sit ups.

“We need to talk.”

"Sure." He said.

"I think we're better off as friends. I kissed Jughead before we dated and again today. We were in a really emotional moment."

“Seriously?”

"Yes. His father just got arrested. It's a long story. I'm not the right girl for you." Betty explained.

Reggie wasn’t going to argue with her. He grabbed his bag and walked out. He decided to go to his mothers. He could drop by Josie's first.

Betty headed to see Jughead in the garage. He was reading as she knocked on the door. “Hey.” He looked up at the door.

"We're over." Betty leant against the door.

“Oh.”

"Its okay." She pulled his jacket around herself. He just looked at her. "Oh you need this back. I already gave Reg his top back."

“Want to watch a movie or something?” Betty nodded. "Yeah. V said we're going ice skating tomorrow. I'm going to fake an injury." She teased.

“I’m too clumsy for that.”

"We'll fake it together." Betty came to his bed.

He smiled at her whilst she laid down with him. He pulled the blanket over them. It was freezing out there. Betty smiled at him as he put on a movie on his laptop. As the movie was playing Betty traced patterns into his chest. Jughead smiled faintly.

"You're warm." She held him.

"I still can't believe you made me dress up." He teased.

“It was fun.” She smiled. 

“It was.”

"Plus we looked good. You can be my angel on the Christmas tree." Betty smiled.

“I hate christmas.” Betty gasped in shock. “What?”

"That's going to change."

“No it’s not.”

"Want a bet Jones?" She cradled his lap.

“It’s not going to change. It’s always been a bad time of year for me.”

Betty shook her head. "If we were at home, I would make you decorate. We would bake and sing. We would go to the Christmas market and do secret santa."

“That sounds terrible.”

"Jughead Jones." Betty gasped.

“What?”

"We are changing that. We have to bake now." She moved his beanie off his head.

“Nope.”

"Pretty please." Betty pouted.

“We’re watching a movie right now Betts.”

"But,but I need to change you. You're a scrooge." She pulled his hat on.

“Betty just drop it.” He sighed.

"Fine. Baby steps." She kissed him. Jughead pulled away and looked at her."Sorry. I..."

Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Betty kissed him back with the same passion and lust. He deepened the kiss. His hands slipped up her top. Betty was shocked at how cold his hands were. He saw her shiver and pulled away.

"Don't stop. Just warn me when your cold." 

"We probably should. What if Archie walks in? I want you in our own privacy." Jughead confessed. Betty smiled and kissed him softly. “Okay.” Jughead smiled at her.

_____

The following day they were at the ice rink. Betty and Jughead were putting their skates on. Jughead was dreading this.

"If you can handle soccer you can handle this. You're my twinkle toes." Betty teased. Jughead rolled his eyes. "B, hurry!" Veronica yelled from the ice.

“Coming!”

She headed over as she was gliding on the ice. She had years of practice. She used to do ice skating and ballet when she was younger.

"You said you were bad at this!" Jughead held over.

He was doing the penguin waddle onto the ice. Betty giggled at him as he managed to skate over to her. He gripped onto her arm. Betty hooked arms with him.

"This is torture." Jughead whispered in her ear.

"I can show you torture." Betty seductively uttered back.

“Yeah?” She smiled at him as he smiled back at her. "Hold on tight." Betty winked. Jughead gave her a confused look. She skated over to Archie and Veronica fast. Jughead gripped onto her. "Betts!" He gasped in shock.

“Calm down, you’re fine.” She teased. 

“You’re mean.”

"You love it." Betty smiled. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. He hugged her for stability. He just held onto her tightly.Betty smiled up at him. He didn't let go of her for the whole of their session.

He was so happy when they finally got to leave. Everyone kept teasing him. He rolled his eyes happily.

_____

A few days had passed and it was Christmas day. Betty was asleep in the guest room as Jughead snuck in. He got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. He was planning to use the excuse that he was just cold, which wasn’t not true.

Betty stirred awake smiling at him. He held her from behind, resting his head in between her neck and shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." Betty looked at him.

“Hey.”

"You're cold." She held his hand.

“It’s freezing in the garage.”

"Well stay here with me." Betty smiled. "Also I can give you one of your gifts here. Me and V have a shared gift for you boys and Reg. But I have something else for you."

Jughead nodded.

Betty leaned in and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."That's gift one."

“Yeah?”

"Yep. Gift two." Betty pulled a small wrapped book and handed it to him. He opened it up.

Seeing the front cover his eyes lit up. It was a first edition, signed and dated In Cold Blood book.

“Betty, oh my god. How did you get this?”

"My mother has contacts." Betty smiled.

“Thank you Betty." Betty shrugged. "I know how much it meant to you." He kissed her softly. Betty smiled into the kiss. "You might kill me with the next gift."

He just gave her a confused look. "Well you will have to wait until Archie is up. But your next gift isn't big." 

Betty handed him a hamper filled with his favourite skin care and his favourite snacks.

“Betty you didn’t even have to get me anything.”

"Shush I did. It's more than I got Reggie. Anyway, that doesn't matter now. I just wanted our first Christmas together to be amazing. Friends or not." Betty sat up.

Jughead nodded.

"Do you know a tradition of mine we do each year?" She smiled.

“What?”

"We take gifts to those who work over Christmas. I have these." Betty pulled out cookies and hot chocolates. Jughead nodded. "Sorry too much Christmas at once."

“It’s okay.” He said. “I got you something but now I feel stupid that it’s nothing special. You got me a bunch of things.”

"No don't feel like that. I love Christmas and I only by for my parents, you, Kev and V." Betty smiled.

“I’ll go get yours.”

"Don't be too long." She kissed him.

Jughead got up and headed to the garage with her gift. He came back a couple minutes later. He found her pulling her Christmas jumper on. He handed her a box. 

Betty smiled as she gently opened it to save the gift wrap. Her eyes lit up. "You got me a letterman jacket?" Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded. Betty jumped on him kissing him. "I love it."

“It’s nothing special.”

"Baby its perfect. I have your top. Now I have this. Soon you'll be playing the big leagues." She pushed him on the bed. He smiled at her. "I love it." Betty kissed him down his chest.

“I’m glad you do.”

"You know Juggie I have candy cane underwear on." She smirked.

“Yeah?”

"Do you want to see?" Betty looked at him.

He nodded.

Betty smirked at him. She seductively pulled the jumper off to reveal a silky lingerie set that was for Christmas. He looked her up and down. She then pulled her shorts off.

"See candy cane lingerie." Betty giggled.

“How’d you know I’d come into your room? You packed these for Reggie.” He sighed.

"No. I packed these for you. Reggie only likes black lingerie. He's boring."

“But you were still with him at the beginning of the trip.”

"I packed these for myself to wear. Juggie you're too in your head. That night at the party. I wanted you." Betty confessed.

“You didn’t even remember it.”

"Before the game." She whispered..

“What do you mean?”

"All the flirting. All the compliments you made me feel good. You made me feel amazing. I wanted to walk in your room after the shower and fuck you." Betty blushed.

Jughead laughed softly. "B! Wake up." Veronica knocked on the door.

Jughead sighed as Betty got up. They got dressed heading down stairs. Everyone was sat around the tree. They watched everyone opened gifts. Betty and Veronica then handed the boys tickets for the world cup game. Veronica's dad knows the coach.

Jughead felt terrible that Betty was getting him all these thoughtful gifts and he just got her a jacket.

"Juggie don't go there. I love my jacket and we got these tickets for free. Hiram gave is them." Betty warned.

Jughead nodded.

Betty moved to sit on his lap. She cupped his face. "You've given me the best gift by being a the perfect roommate."

“You deserve more.”

"I'm fine." Betty hugged him. Jughead hugged her back. She smiled kissing his neck in secret. He smiled faintly. Betty pulled away. "I got a gift for you Mr and Mrs Andrews."

“You didn’t have to.” They smiled.

"It's rude not too." Betty handed them the gift.

It was a homemade photo book of the boys. “Thank you so much.” Mary smiled.

"Its okay." Betty smiled too.

"Did we tell you we loved that you got him to dress up?" Fred told her.

"It took some convincing." She giggled.

"Well we're glad he has someone like you." Mary smiled.

Jughead smiled at Betty. She smiled back at him.

Jughead Jones had never liked Christmas but this year he was warning up to it. He had a beautiful woman sat on his lap. 

Maybe just Maybe next year will be his year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 6.

Ringing in the new year was amazing. Jughead had Betty on his arm. They rang in the new year together in their apartment. They haven't discussed labels yet but that was fine for them.

Jughead had a big game of the season. It was the finally game of the season. He was so stressed. He had been training nonstop.

Betty was surprising him at the game. She had an exam that day. She didn't know if she could make it.

Luckily for her she could. When she got there right when the game was starting up. Betty was decked out in his team colours. She wore the letterman jacket. Betty waved over to him. He didn’t see her. He was so focused. Betty found that so cute. She headed over to her friends.

“Hey B.”

"Hi guys. Aren't they doing well." Betty smiled.

“Archie has been so stressed for this.” Veronica said.

"So has Juggie. They'll do well." Betty smiled. "Its been cute. I've had to force him to relax."

“Well this game is going to determine if they’re going to the big leagues.”

"I know. I'm nervous for him. Especially because what if he moves? I've got into FBI academy. I think I love him." Betty rambled.

"What?!"

“What?” Betty said

“You got into the FBI academy?”

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

“That’s amazing B! Do you have to move?”

"Yes. Virginia." She confessed.

“You should tell Jughead. He’s going to be upset that he won’t have you as his roommate anymore. Have you already made the decision?”

"No. Me and Jughead have been seeing one another." Betty told them.

“What do you mean seeing one another?”

"Exactly that. I think I love him. We've been keeping it between us. Date nights at home." Betty told them.

“Have you had sex?”

"Every time we try we get get interrupted by you guys or practice." She sighed.

“You should try tonight and tell him the news.”

Betty nodded.

“Just be prepared. He might have a negative reaction to you leaving.”

"I haven't said yes yet. I want to make the decision with him." She told them.

Jughead scored a goal and Betty cheered for him. She held the banner up and he finally saw her. He smiled at her as the crowd went wild. Betty blushed softly.

Jughead and Archie practically carried the game on their backs. They were all cheering. The game came to an end them winning all the points. It was 6:0 win. Their team smiled running off the pitch. 

Jughead and Archie were heading to the girls when they got stopped by recruiters. They both stood talking to them for awhile. They both got offered contracts for the big leagues on the same team. They both accepted immediately.

Jughead was so proud of himself. He looked over to Betty. She was waiting for him with her friends. She was nervously chewing her lip. He ran up to her happily.

Betty ran up to him hugging him. "I have some news." They said in unison.

“You go first.” He smiled.

"Before I say anything. I found out a few days ago. I didn't tell you immediately because I didn't want to stress you out. I also want us to make the decision together." Betty rambled.

"Okay." Jughead looked at her.

"I applied for the FBI academy last year before you even moved in. I've successfully gained a place."

“That’s amazing Betty!”

"Yes and no. There's a catch baby. The academy is in Virginia." She teared up.

“Oh.”

"That's why I want to make this choice together." Betty looked at him. "Now your news."

“It’s not a together decision Betty. If that’s what you want I’m not holding you back.”

"But I love you." She blinked tears away."What's your news?" She added.

“I got recruited.”

"For who? This is amazing!"

“The USA team. I’m going to the big leagues.”

Betty hugged him tightly." You deserve this." She teared up. Jughead hugged her back. "What are we going to do?"

“I get to stay here for soccer. The rest isn’t my decision.”

Betty nodded. "I've never loved someone more in my life the way I love you."

“Betty we’re not even dating officially.”

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't feel the love. God we have to go our separate ways. This is what we've been working so hard for." Betty cried.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I've applied three times."

“It’s your future Betty. You should be doing what you love. I know that job is more important.”

"You've become just as important." She whispered. "But I need to go."

He didn’t say anything.

"Please say something." Betty looked at him through her tears.

“I’m not going to hold you back.”

Betty nodded. "But what about us?"

“What do you mean?”

"This between us." She held him tightly.

“What about it?”

"I don't know want things to end." Betty whispered.

“If you’re leaving it has to.”

Betty nodded. "We still have a few weeks together." She looked at him hopeful.

“Okay...”

"Can we have a final night together?" Betty asked. Jughead nodded. Betty hugged him tightly. “When do you leave?”

"3 weeks." She held his hand.

“So we only have 3 weeks.” Betty nodded. "Don't be mad at me."

“I’m not.”

"I'm mad at myself." She confessed.

He didn’t say anything. 

They just headed home. He wanted to spend the rest of their time together. When they got in the door he kissed her. Betty kissed him passionately He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She smiled at him pulling at his top. He picked her up.

"Take me to my room baby."

He carried her to her bedroom. Placing her down removing her clothes. He tugged off her shirt. Betty tugged it off before removing his. He kissed her neck, trying to get her to slow down.

She just looked at him. "I'm a football fan now." Betty teased.

“Yeah?”

"Yep. What team am I meant to support when I'm gone?"

“You can watch me play on tv.”

"I'm buying season tickets." Betty smiled. 

Jughead smiled at her. "I love you." Betty whispered.

He just kissed her neck. He couldn’t say it. Not when she’s leaving him.Betty kissed him back as he felt her tears down his neck. She then just tugged on his pants. He helped her get them off.

"Juggie I need you." She uttered.

He helped her undress herself. Betty smiled at him. He didn't want to speak as if he did. He would cry. He didn’t say a word as they finished undressing each other.

Jughead climbed on top of her kissing her passionately softly thrusting into her. Betty moaned softly as she held him tighter. He hide his face holding her. They moved together slowly.

They have been trying to do this for so long. It felt amazing coming together finally. They wanted just to take it slow. They didn't care if they teased one another. They kept it slow. Jughead wouldn’t look at her. She kept trying to look at him. He kept his head at her neck.

"Baby please look at me." Betty pleaded.

He wouldn't. Tears just ran down his face. Betty hugged him tightly. She moved with him softly just enjoying the feel of them. They were both crying. They slowly came to their releases. After they came. Betty held him tightly. He just held her, not moving.

"Juggie I'm your number one fan remember that." She whispered.

He didn’t say anything.

Betty just kissed him. That night instead of talk they made love. It was passionate loving sex. Jughead was closed off with her. He was trying to avoid getting his heart broken even more.

He knew he was hurting her too but he couldn't help it. He just held her all night. He wouldn’t speak or look at her. That made Betty cry. That night she cried herself to sleep. She was wrapped in his arms. He fell asleep holding her.

_____

Weeks passed and their nights were the same. Betty's stuff were completely packed up. She was finally going. All her friends were there saying goodbye to her. Jughead was out running when she was packing up her last things. 

"He isn't coming is he Arch?" Betty asked.

“I don’t think so.”

Betty excused herself to the bathroom. Hearing that made her heart break. She needed a moment alone. A few minutes later there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"I just need a moment. He's not coming and I needed to say goodbye."

“It’s Jug.”

"Come in." Betty opened the door. “Hey.” Betty hugged him tightly. He hugged her back."I thought you weren't coming." Betty cried.

“I’m sorry.”

"It's okay your here now. I will watch all your games." She whispered. Jughead just hugged her. "I will always support you. I'm sorry we couldn't properly be together."

Jughead nodded.

"I want you to have this." Betty handed him her necklace.

“Betty you don’t have to give me this.”

"I want you to have it." She whispered.

“I’ll keep it forever.”

"Good." Betty held him again. "It makes me feel happy you have a piece of me." Jughead nodded. He kissed her again. She kissed him one last time. "I know you can't say it Juggie. But I need you to know I really do love you."

They kissed passionately. All their friends were outside the door listening in. They just held each other close. They both cried just holding one another.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” He said.

"Really? You'll miss me annoying you?" Betty teased.

Jughead smiled and nodded.

"I'll miss you too Juggie. Whose going to cover me with a blanket when I fall asleep whilst studying?"

“You’ll meet someone new.”

"I don't want someone new. I want you." Betty whispered.

“You will.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "B you will be late for your plane." Veronica called through the door.

“You should get going.” Jughead said.

"I love you." Betty whispered before walking out crying.

Jughead walked out, following her. Betty said her goodbyes to her friends. They all promised to visit. Jughead looked at Archie.

"Let's get a beer." Archie brought him out.

Jughead nodded.

He just hugged Betty one last time. She held him so tight not letting him go. He pulled away heading to the bar. She watched him leave with Archie.

Betty then headed out with her suitcase. Veronica was driving her to the airport.

Getting to the airport Betty just wanted to get on the plane. She was so heartbroken. Veronica hugged her giving her a pep talk. She nodded ready to start her new chapter. Betty just kept herself distracted during the flight.

This was their futures. 

A new chapter.

A fresh start with a lingering heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 7.

A few years later: 

Betty Cooper was a fully trained FBI agent. She had become one of the boys. Always going to watch the soccer matches to watch him. She was heading to a game in California to watch him. 

Jughead had become a very famous soccer player. A lot of people loved watching him play.

Betty never missed a game. She had become a massive soccer fan. She was currently trying to get his hotel room number. Archie gave it to her.

She was currently heading up to his room. She didn't know what to expect. She knocked on the door. The door opened to Jughead and a woman behind him. They thought it was room service.

"Surprise." Betty smiled.

She had balloons in his number. She was wearing his team jersey with the jacket he gave her. She was nervously standing there.

“Betty?”

"Hey Jones." She smiled.

“What are you doing here I thought you were all the way in Virginia?” He hugged her.

"Well your looking at a fully qualified agent. They've placed me in the New York offices." Betty hugged him back. "Who's the woman?" Jealously flashed in her eyes.

“This is Sabrina.” He said.

"And who is she?"

“My friend.”

Betty nodded. "So are you going to make me stand outside in the hall? Haven't I taught you anything?"

“Come in.”

Betty smiled as Sabrina glared at her.

"You're the woman who broke his heart?" She asked.

“Sabrina I’ll call you later, okay? I need to speak with Betty.” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked out. Betty just watched her leave. She was ready to bitch slap her. Jughead closed the door behind her.

"I guess I've made a name for myself." Betty whispered.

“Ignore her. She’s just mad all the time.”

"She's a bitch." Betty folded her arms.

“She has her moments.” He shrugged.

"I don't like her." She looked at him.

“You don’t know her.”

"True." Betty looked at her top. "So you wanted to talk?"

“Well you’re the one who came here. I just told Sabrina to leave because it would’ve been awkward.” Jughead said.

"Because she wants to fuck you. I came to surprise you. I have watched every game of yours. I just wanted to see you." Betty teared up.

Jughead hugged her. He didn’t want to tell her that he was sleeping with Sabrina. Betty hugged him back. 

"I've missed you so much." She began to cry.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Betty pulled away and cupped his face. He just looked at her and gently wiped her tears. She leaned in softly as he just stayed looking down at her.

"I want to kiss you." Betty whispered.

He didn’t say anything.

"Oh." She pulled away. "With her. Aren't you?"

“We’re not dating... just hooking up.”

Betty nodded. She tried not to show how hurt she was. She hadn't been with anyone. Betty knew it he was her soulmate.

“We’re not exclusive or anything but I know you, if we kissed you would be upset with me hooking up with her.”

"No it's not like we were together. You are an adult who are allowed sexual relations." Betty looked away. Jughead turned her head to look at him. She was tearing up. Jughead wiped her tears away. "The guys at work thinks I'm gay." She whispered."I never dated anyone. I watched all your games." Betty explained why.

"You did say you're my number one fan." Jughead smiled.

"I should have just called. I've made a fool of myself doing this big romantic gesture."

Jughead just leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. Sabrina was in love with him. Betty knew that look anywhere. Jughead deepened the kiss. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. 

He pulled her closer to him. Betty held him tightly. They both could feel one another's heart beat. He felt her shaking hands. He lifted her up and set her down on the bed.

"You haven't on this bed have you?" Betty whispered.

"No." 

Betty nodded as she pulled him towards her. They kissed heatedly as his manager called them for a team night out before this weekends match. Jughead told them he was getting an early nights sleep and wouldn’t be attending.

"I don't want you to cheat. What if she thinks your dating?" Betty rambled upset. "I waited. Doesn't mean you had too.

“She knows we’re not dating. I made it clear.”

Betty nodded. She pulled his top off. He tugged her jacket off of her."You kept it?" He smiled.

"I sleep in it every night."

Jughead smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back trailing her hands down his chest. He tugged off her shirt next whilst Betty giggled at him. He smiled at her.

"You look so hot." She blushed.

“You think so?”

"You always were."

“You’re beautiful.” He kissed her.

"I missed hearing you say that."

Jughead just kissed her as Betty moved to his neck. He tugged down her skirt leaving her in her underwear. He kissed down her body as she moaned happily. He tugged down her underwear, ripping them in the process. He put them in his back pocket.

"Baby their expensive."

“I’ll buy you new ones.” He kissed her.

Betty nodded. He kissed down her thigh spreading her legs. "I haven't been with anyone but you."

“Really?”

Betty nodded.

He smirked at her before leaning down and running his tongue over her folds. Betty moaned loudly. He smirked as he continued to pleasure her. He knew she was loving it. She was trying so hard to last longer. He was trying to get her there quickly. He smirked when he saw her eyes changed and her scream his name.

He went to kiss her heatedly when she finished. Betty gained control crawling on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. They depended the kiss as she thrusts on to him. Jughead moved with her. It was fast and hot. They had years of making up to do. It all came together in one night.

After a few minutes Jughead flipped them over so he was on top. Betty smiled at him kissing him. Both were fit as can be so they weren't out of breath. The sex went on for an hour and a half teasing one another before they came. They both tried to hold it off. The pleasure was too good. When they finished he tugged her along to shower with him.

"Juggie give me a minute. I'm knackered." Jughead laughed softly and kissed her. "I may be fit but that's a work out." Betty held him.

“It’s just a shower.” He teased.

Betty rolled her eyes. Jughead picked her up into the hot shower. They gently washed each other. They were both exhausted holding one another.

"I need to go to my hotel." Betty sighed.

“Stay with me tonight.”

"I need clothes for tomorrow. It's the big game. I have my season tickets." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. "I can't show up in yesterday clothes." 

He just nodded.

"What shall we do?" Betty held him.

“We can get your stuff and bring it here?”

"I would love that." She smiled.

That's exactly what they did. The next day follows and Betty woke up excitedly. She had gone to get them breakfast. She came back to see Sabrina there with breakfast.

She quickly went to go tell Jughead Sabrina was there."Juggie, Sabrina is here with food too." Betty pouted.

“I’ll text her.” 

J: I’ll meet you at the game. I have a busy morning schedule.

S: but we always do game day breakfast.

J: I can’t today. Sorry.

S: fine make it up to me tonight ;)

He didn’t answer. He just put his phone away.

"I have a protein filled breakfast." Betty smiled at him. She was crawling back in to bed. He smiled at her. "Eat up. I need to get ready for the game. I have to be the first in the line. I always am. I always see your team arrive and sneak in." Betty ate some of his scrambled egg.

“Eat with me. I’ll let you sit in the seats reserved for family so you don’t have wait around in line.”

"Will Sabrina be there?" She asked.

“She’s coming to the game but you won’t have to sit with her.”

"Fine." Betty pulled her food over. He smiled at her. "I still have your college top. Sabrina doesn't have your top does she?"

"She has one. She spilt something at drinks and needed one." Jughead said.

"I now finally understand the anger Reggie felt."

Jughead laughed softly. Betty just began eating her breakfast angrily. “Betts calm down. I asked her to give it back and she never did. I don’t really care anymore.”

"I can't finish my collection off." She told him.

“What do you mean?”

"I have your college top and highschool one. I won that in an Ebay bid. I needed this one." Betty confessed. Jughead just laughed. "What? I used to hate soccer. This is your fault Juggie."

“I have some shirts in my bag, you can have one.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "Fine." She pulled out her outfit for today.

Jughead just sat eating. He watched her pull out a team top with her last name on it and his number on it.

"Finally got your own top Cooper?" He pulled her towards him.

"Yes but with your number. I still wear your college top all the time. I love the jacket still. Also the team your up against are shit." Betty smiled. She felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Also Juggie I have to be careful. I can't be fully caught on camera with you. In doing that, that could risk my identity being seen by those I've been on undercover missions." She added.

Jughead nodded.

"Is that okay?" Betty asked.

“Yeah it’s fine. We probably won’t see each other for most of the day after we leave the hotel.” Betty pouted. "So I have to try not kill Sabrina?"

Jughead just sighed.

"Fine. I'll play nice." She pulled away.

“Just please don’t make a scene, okay? Pretend like she’s not even there.”

"Me make a scene? Try her! I have more to lose if I gain a police record." Betty looked at him."But okay. I will just be with V."

“Betty please just ignore her.”

"I promise." She went to get ready.

Jughead grabbed his things. He waited for Betty downstairs. She came down twenty minutes later. She hugged him from behind kissing his cheek to annoy Sabrina.

They got a taxi to get to the stadium. In the taxi Sabrina was touching Jughead all lovingly. Betty rolled her eyes as she was checking work emails. Sabrina put her hand on his thigh and rested her head on his shoulder. He just ignored it. Her hands slipped further up.

"Remove your hand." Betty demanded.

“Like I care what you say.” Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"You're touching my boyfriend!" She snapped.

“He’s not your fucking boyfriend." Betty looked at Jughead. “You’re forgetting, after today you probably won’t ever see him again. I actually care about him. I wouldn’t have left him.”

"You don't know shit. I'm not going to sit in this car with you throwing abuse at me." Betty snapped. She opened the moving car door. “Betty close the fucking door.” Jughead said.

"I waited. You threw yourself at her. That skank!" Betty just slammed the door shut.

“Are you fucking serious? How the fuck was I supposed to know you waited for me?! You left! Did you expect me to not move on with my life?!” Jughead yelled.

"No! I expected a message though Jughead! I told you that you were the one! I told you that I didn't want anyone else! That was me telling you I would."

"Just leave. You're a bitch. We don't want you here." Sabrina said.

"You don't get a say in this!" Betty shouted at her.

Jughead ignored both of them for the rest of the ride there. As soon as they got there Betty headed to Veronica. Jughead headed to meet up with his teammates. He was in a terrible mood. Archie saw him.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

“Betty is here.”

"I know. I gave her your hotel number. She wanted to do this big romantic gesture. So how did it go?"

“Last night was great. Now she’s mad I didn’t wait for her. First of all, it’s not like I’m dating Sabrina. Betty left me, what I do isn’t her business.”

"She knows that. She's just hurt that Sabrina is trying to push her out your life. Betty always liked your things. She messaged and checked up on you constantly. You have to make a choice." Archie said.

“Well I’m mad at both of them right now.”

"It doesn't matter. You have to make a choice. Especially because your my best man. You need a date for next year. Sabrina makes you happy. Betty left. You know who you need to tell to go." He said.

“Arch, you got engaged?!” Jughead smiled.

"Last night." He told him.

“I’m so happy for you Arch!”

"But seriously make the the choice." He hugged him. 

Jughead nodded.

_____

Meanwhile Betty was in the stands talking to Veroncia. Veronica excitedly showed her the ring.

"Oh my god! V!" Betty teared up.

“He proposed last night.”

"I'm so happy for you." She hugged her friend tightly.

“Thanks B. I’m just so happy things have worked out with him for this long. I never thought I would enjoy going to all these games but I’ve been to every single one of them since we got together. It’s nice getting to travel the world with the man I love.” Veronica smiled.

Betty nodded hugging her again."When's the wedding?" She asked.

“Next year.” Veronica hugged her back. 

The game soon started up. Jughead started off playing terribly. He wasn’t in the right headspace and kept fumbling.

"Jug is off his game."

“What is up with him? He’s never like this.”

"I might have something to do with that. We argued. I hate Sabrina. I said things I shouldn't have." Betty confessed.

“What did you say?”

"I shouted saying I waited. I yelled at him for throwing himself at that sank. I told him I didn't expect him to wait. I expected a message though. I told him the day I left that he was the one. I told him that I didn't want anyone else. That was me telling him." She whispered.

“That sounds like you expected him to wait.” Veronica said.

"I guess deep down I hoped V. I love him so much. It didn't stop when I left. He told me to go reach my goals. I've lost him forever." Betty looked at Jughead wiping her tears.

He was going in to score a goal. He normally never missed but this time he wasn’t playing like himself. When he kicked the ball he ended up falling and hitting his head. He fell pretty hard not getting up. Betty gasped as she ran to the side lines. They wouldn’t let her onto the field. 

The other team took a knee while Jughead’s teammates helped carry him off the field. Betty just ran to him. She didn't care. They let Sabrina go with him. They called an ambulance.

"Let me go with him." Betty talked to his coach.

“Fine.”

"She isn't coming Ryan." Sabrina said.

“You seriously want to argue when Jughead is like this?”

"Yes! She is a bitch." Sabrina snapped.

"Please let me go with him." Betty cried. "I need him to be safe."

“Both of you, go! This isn’t up for argument. We need to get him to the hospital.”

Betty climbed in the ambulance. She sat holding Jughead's hand. She kissed it softly. They quickly got him to the hospital. The story and clips from the game were already all over the news. Sabrina was fixated on the news whereas Betty only cares if he wakes up.

They got to the hospital and had him rushed to a room. They made the girls wait outside. Betty was going out her mind. She kept talking to Veronica over text.

V: it was just a fumble. The worse he’ll have is a concussion.

B: I can't lose him.

B: okay.

"The partner of J.Jones can go in." The doctor said.

“That’s me.” Sabrina said.

"No it's me. Who's on his emergency contact?" Betty asked.

“Archie Andrews, Fred Andrews, and Mary Andrews are his emergency contacts.”

"I can call them." Betty called Mary.

“They’re all aware. We called them a little while ago. Fred and Mary won’t be able to come up but Archie is on his way.”

"So your expecting me to wait out here! I have a right to see him. I'm Betty Cooper an FBI agent. Please let me in." She begged.

“The partner of Forsythe can go in.”

"I am her." Betty said.

“Then go in.”

Betty ran in before Sabrina could. She saw Jughead awake with the lights out. She came in and sat on the chair next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Betty whispered.

“My head hurts.”

"You fell pretty bad baby. It was my fault. I put you off my game. I'm so sorry." She kissed his hands. He didn’t say anything. "I'm sorry."

“It’s my fault.”

Betty shook her head no. "I'm glad your safe." She moved to lay with him."I was so scared." She kissed his chest. He just looked at her. "I'm sorry." Betty repeated. "I should have called first. I shouldn't have expected for you to wait. Now I've lost you and everything we had."

He just shrugged.

"She's outside waiting to come." Betty told him.

“I told you I’m not dating her.”

"I know. But she's your friend. I should accept that."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

She just looked at him. "I'm too mad at you right now. I need space." He told her.

Betty nodded. "Okay, I'll leave. Can you please just rest? Keep hydrated and stay in bed?"

Jughead nodded.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. He kissed her back. She deepened the kiss not wanting to go. He pulled her closer. Betty's hand slid down to his. They held hands as they kissed. It was a loving finally kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"I'm only going because you asked me too." She whispered.

Jughead nodded.

Betty kissed him again as he kissed her back. He held her closely whilst Betty deepened the kiss. She didn't want to let go but the doctor came in and coughed. She got up to leave all teary eyed. Jughead watched her leave.

He knew he needed a break from both woman. It would be best for him. He can focus on getting better and back on his game. He couldn’t have any more distractions.

It was time to focus on him. His career was his livelihood and he wouldn't take that for granted. He had to put himself first for once. That's exactly what he's going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 8.

1 year later-

Destination weddings are something Betty hated. She had been on three this year alone. All her work colleagues were getting married. Now Betty was in Hawaii for her best friend's wedding. She couldn't wait to see her get married.

Betty Cooper was in Veronica's Lodges bad books. She was currently in a sling due to getting shot at. Now she had ruined her photos. 

They were currently all at the airport. Jughead had been in LA that week and would be on a separate flight to Hawaii than the rest of them.

"Where's Juggie?" Betty asked Archie.

“He’s been in LA all week. He’s meeting us there.”

"Oh. I was hoping to see him." She whispered.

“You’ll see him at the hotel.”

Betty nodded.

They all boarded the flight. Betty just slept the whole flight. She hasn't seen Jughead since last year in the hospital. She was nervous to see him again. She was hoping he would forgive her.

She saw that he posted on his Instagram. He said he was taking a social media break. Betty decided to message him.

B: everything okay?

J: yep. 

Betty sighed and scrolled through his Instagram. She was so proud of him. When they first met he only had a thousand followers and now he had almost three million. He had come so far in his career.

B: I've missed you. I should warn you V's pissed at me.

J: why?

B: I may have got shot on a mission and I can't use my left hand. It's in a sling.

J: wow.

B: she says I've ruined her wedding photos. She's a bridezilla. You should have seen her in New York.

J: she’ll calm down. She’s just stressed.

B: I know. But beside that I'm proud of you.

J: thank you.

B: No problem. Just out of curiosity do you have a plus one?

J: No

B: okay. Neither have I.

_____

Jughead was at his hotel when he looked through Betty's social media. It was full of selfies of her at his games. Her at work does and pictures of Veronica and Kevin. He just sighed to himself. He wanted to know how she got shot.

J: how did you get shot?

B: I was at a drug house undercover.

J: that’s intense.

B: yep. I'm used to it.

Jughead didn’t respond. Things were still awkward between them. He just turned his phone off. He would see her in a few days. He headed to the airport to board his flight. He couldn't wait to see his best friend get married.

The flight was long and draining. He got there and found everyone at the bar. He sat down next to Archie. "So my stag do is tomorrow. That's going to he fun. Veronica is pissed Betty can't join in what she had planned. Betty organised a pole dancing class. Now she can't join in." Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Just go say hi. You are dancing with her in a few days."

“I’ll talk to her later.” He shrugged. He ordered a drink.

Archie nodded.

He drank his drink before Betty came to his side with Veronica. "Can I order a sex on a beach?" Betty asked. She got her drink ordered and sat down next to Jughead.

"Hi Juggie." Betty smiled.

“Hi.”

"How are you?" She leaned back on the stool needing support.

"You've been doing amazing this season."

“I’m good.”

"Good. No concussions this year?" Betty teased.

“Nope.” She winked at him, Jughead smiled faintly. "Fancy a walk outside? I can't drink too much. These painkillers are strong." Betty smiled.

“Sure.”

Betty stumbled off the stool losing her balance. They headed to the beach. They just walked by the ocean. Betty kicking sand beneath her toes. 

"Destination weddings suck." She shrugged.

“I like traveling.”

"I don't travel much. I like travelling too but get married with your witness. Then spend all that money on a beautiful honeymoon. Somewhere like the Philippines." Betty said.

Jughead nodded.

"What's your favourite place you visited?"

“Brazil.”

Betty looked at him in shock. "I've always dreamt about seeing a carnival festival there." She smiled. "How was it?"

“It’s beautiful.”

Betty nodded. "Where else?" She leaned over handed him her only working hands.

“I don’t know. I’ve been to a lot of places... I loved Barcelona.”

"The old buildings. The cafes. I bet its stunning." She smiled softly at him. He smiled faintly. "I'm jealous." Betty giggled.

“It’s only because I have games at those places. I never really get to enjoy it that much.”

"Well we should go some time?" She pulled her phone out. "When do you have a holiday?"

“Probably not for another few years.” He laughed softly.

"I'm being serious. I will kidnap you and take you."

“Well this trip is my first vacation all year.”

"Really?" Betty asked. "Mine too. I've been using my weekends off to travel for destinations weddings." Jughead nodded. "Now tell me your next holiday date. I'm booking us a holiday."

“I have off Christmas until New Years.” Betty smiled at him. "Where too then?" She wondered.

“It’s up to you.”

"Barcelona it is." Betty booked the tickets.

“Okay.”

"All booked." She smiled.

“I’ll pay you back for my ticket and hotel room.”

"No you won't. Its your Christmas gift." Betty said.

“Betty no. I’ll pay.”

"Juggie no." She raised her eyebrows.

“I hate Christmas.”

"I know. But it's a holiday where we can avoid Christmas." Betty stopped them.

“I’m paying for my stuff.”

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me Cooper.”

"Make me Jones." Betty rolled her eyes again.

“You’re annoying.”

"You miss it." She scratched her sling. He didn’t say anything. "I missed you teasing me." Betty confessed. He just looked at her. She looked at him blushing. He smiled faintly. "Come on. They'll kill us if we don't get back. Also I'm in the bad books already."

Jughead nodded and they started to walk back together.

______

A few days passed and it was wedding day. Betty was on a job heading to give Archie a Jersey saying Mr Andrews on the back from Veronica. Veronica had one saying Mrs Andrews to match.

Betty just walked in the room as she didn't have a spare hand to knock on the door. Jughead was standing there getting changed into his suit. Archie was in the bathroom. Betty whistled at him.

“Betty, hi.” He quickly covered up. He was completely naked when she had walked in.

"Like I haven't seen it before." Betty smirked. He didn’t say anything. "Come on Juggie. Live a little, you look good."

“Thanks...”

"Archie delivery!" Betty shouted."Learn to take a compliment Jones."

Jughead just pulled up his pants. He tugged on his shirt and started to button it up.

“Is this from Ronnie?”

"Tease." Betty winked. Archie came out. "Here you go Arch." She smiled.

"Yep. I'm just the delivery woman. Seeing I'm ready first."

“Is she already in her dress? I want to see her.”

"Tough luck Andrews. Go near her and I will beat your ass. I may have one hand but I can still beat your ass." Betty smirked.

Archie rolled his eyes. “I’m going for a walk to calm down.” He walked out leaving Betty and Jughead alone. Jughead was putting on his suspenders.

"I don't trust him."

Jughead just shrugged. “How the fuck does Archie expect me to tie a bow tie?” Jughead picked it up. It was light purple to match the bridesmaids dresses. All of Archie’s groomsmen had to wear them.

"You don't know how to tie it do you?" Betty asked.

“I have no idea.”

"Don't tell anyone about this. I'm meant to be resting my arm. My stitches are still healing. I discharged myself from the hospital to be here." Betty smiled.

She took her sling off. She hissed softly tying his bow tie.

“Sorry.” He said.

"No it's okay." Betty smiled. "Its my fault for getting shot."

“How is that your fault? You couldn’t do anything about it.”

"Yeah but it was a hard day that day." She smoothed it down.

Jughead nodded.

"There you go." Betty smiled. "Remind me to get you clip on ties and bows."

“Thank you.”

"Its okay. Can you help me put my sling on?" She asked.

“Yeah of course.” Jughead gently pushed her arm in the sling. “Thank you.”

"It's okay." He smiled.

"I should go stop Archie."

"I'll come with you. We need to get them to the beach venue." Jughead told her.

Betty nodded.

They both knew they found the happy couple together. The two of them and Kevin uttered them to their separate cars.

They all headed to the venue. It was such a beautiful venue. They walked their friends down to the alter. It was a small ceremony as Archie was famous. They wanted it to be intimate.

It was just them and their friends and family. It was perfectly tailored for the couple. The ceremony was perfect and it came to their vows.

"Archie, I am so thankful that Jughead moved in with Betty. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here today. I saw a gorgeous man in a bar and I went for it. From that moment you captured my heart. Our love continues to grow. I can't wait to spend forever together."

Archie was tearing up. Veronica wiped his tears away.

"Baby I am so grateful to have you in my life. You've changed my life for the better. I've loved travelling the world with you. Experience life all the good and the bad. I just love you. I am thankful for our friends bringing us together. Some people walk away from their one true love. We haven't. We get to experience this love. I love you and I promise to love you when your driving me mad." He laughed softly.

Veronica was crying holding his face in her hands. They looked at each other with so much love. Everyone smiled at them as they were pronounced husband and wife. They kissed each other lovingly.

Betty smiled as she looked over to Jughead. Jughead smiled back. 'We're responsible for that.' She mouthed. Jughead nodded and smiled.

The happy couple walked down the aisle and they headed inside the hotel for the reception. They all sat down to eat. Jughead was talking with Fred and Mary.

"So have you found a nice woman yet Jug?" Mary asked.

“Not yet.” Jughead said. 

“Now we’re just waiting on our other son to get married. We always thought it would be you first.” Fred laughed. 

Jughead just hugged them. It felt good to be called their son. They’re the only family he’s had that took care of him like family should.

"Who with? I struggle to connect woth people dad." Jughead said.

“Well Betty’s always been there.” 

Jughead just nodded looking over at Betty.

"I've always liked her." Mary smiled.

“She left me.”

"And why is that?" Fred asked.

"She became an FBI agent." Jughead smiled proudly.

1“And now she’s back in New York.” He said. 

Jughead nodded. “It wouldn’t work. It’s not like she’d be able to travel with me. We have completely different lifestyles. It just wouldn’t work.”

"Jug do you love her?" Mary asked.

"I don't know."

“Do you see her in your future?” 

“I don’t know. I never even see her now.” Jughead said

"But what if you make time for one another?" Archie sat down asking.

“We’re going on a trip together for Christmas.”

"Why are you just telling me this?" Archie looked at him.

"That's good." Mary and Fred smiled.

Jughead shrugged. He saw her come over. She hugged Mary and Fred.

"Have you been getting my Christmas gifts?" Betty asked.

“We have.”

"Good. You deserve them for raising two brilliant men." She side the chair out.

“We really appreciate the gifts. Thank you.”

"Its okay." Betty smiled at Jughead. Jughead smiled back. "Arch has he finally told you about our trip?" She excitedly squealed.

“Yeah he did.”

"I'm excited. I finally get a holiday with him." Betty smiled.

“I’m excited too.” Jughead said. Betty smiled at him. "Barcelona." She told them.

“That’s going to be a lot of fun.” Mary smiled.

"I can't wait. Juggie is going to show me his favourite food places."

Archie looked at him. "Brother a word." Jughead nodded and followed him. They headed outside to talk. He gave him the look.

“What?”

"If you don't know your feelings why are you going on a holiday with her? She's talked non stop to Veronica how she thinks she has a chance." Archie said.

“Stop. It’ll be fun. Me and Betty have history.”

"Exactly."

“So?”

"If you're not ready for her don't show up." Archie warned. Jughead nodded. "Go enjoy your wedding night."Archie headed to go find Veronica.

That gave Jughead a lot to think about.

Was he ready for Betty. There's many factors stopping him from running straight into her arms. 

Would he listen to them or just go for it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 9.

Months passed and Betty and Jughead messaged when they could. It was December. Betty was waiting at the airport for Jughead to show.

Betty was nervously waiting. She's had a tough year at work. She was ready to spend time with Jughead. Yet she didn't know if he would show. She just really hoped he would.

Betty was standing at the coffee bar with two coffees. Her nerves shaking through her whole body. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Betty turned around and looked up. “Hey.” Jughead smiled nervously. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

"You came." Her nerves instantly disappeared. "Arch kept telling me you might not show."

“Arch is an idiot.”

"He is." She giggled.

Jughead smiled. “The flight is boarding, come on.” He smiled.

Betty passed him the coffee as they headed to the boarding section. They found their seats. Jughead had upgraded their seats to first class without tell her.

"Jughead Jones." Betty shook her head.

“Surprise.” He laughed.

"Seriously? Are you too rich to be in standard seating now?" She teased.

“I just thought it would be nice. It’s a nine hour flight.”

"I am grateful. Thank you so much." Betty hugged him. Jughead hugged her back. "I was joking before. You're just as humble as the day we met." Jughead smiled faintly. "I'm relieved you came." Betty sat down.

"Me too. I need this holiday."

"Then let's make it a good holiday." She clipped her seatbelt on. Jughead just smiled.

She smiled at him. He clipped his seatbelt in looking at her. He got a book out. It was the book she got him. She just smiled as she watched him read it. Betty watched him read for most the flight. She looked like a stalker but didn't care. They both ended up falling asleep.

Jughead woke up first seeing her snoring. He missed hearing her snore. He leaned over and woke her up.

"Are we here?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"We've just landed." Jughead smiled.

Betty instantly woke up. She smiled happily, they got off the plane first. The airport was big and her excitement levels rising.

They got their bags and headed to the hotel. Jughead had upgraded their rooms too. He wanted her to enjoy this trip. Betty was shocked when they we’re going to the top floor of the hotel.

"Juggie this is for VIPs." She whispered. "I'm not a very important person."

“You are to me. I want it it to be a special trip.” He smiled.

Betty smiled at him. They headed into Jughead's room. She held his hand pulling him close to herself. The hotel room had two separate bedrooms but a huge area with couches, a huge kitchen, and a huge dining room. They each had separate bathrooms. There was a big balcony that led out to a pool.

"You've spoilt me." Betty whispered in awe.

"Thank you." Jughead smiled at her.

He hadn't smiled this much in a long time. They headed out to the balcony to enjoy the view. Betty was blown away with the stunning view. They looked out over the city. It was such a romantic view. 

Jughead kept looking at her. Betty caught him. He just looked away."Hey." Betty hugged him. "Thank you for all this."

“It’s no problem.”

"Can we go get food?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

They headed to a small cafe near a river. Betty took her polaroid camera out and started to take photos of him. She did this every holiday she's ever been on.

Jughead smiled at her. "I miss your smile." Betty squeezed his hands.

“Yeah?”

She nodded sipping her milkshake."I've had a shit year. Works been tough." She added.

“Me too.”

"Why? Tell me your sob story and I'll tell you mine." Betty looked at him.

“I don’t know I guess I just haven’t been in a good mindset.” Betty looked at him to continue. “I’m starting to think that maybe it’s because I haven’t had you in my life.” He said. “A part of me feels lost.”

Betty teared up a little. "The same for me. Also nearly getting killed isn't fun either. Especially the therapy that follows." She teased.

Jughead nodded.

"You know everytime I watch a game or come to them. I feel most connected with you." Jughead smiled at her. "Which is crazy to me." Betty laughed. "I hated soccer before you."

“When I first moved in you complained about coming to my game when I invited you.” He teased. 

"It was awful and busy."

“But you ended up enjoying it.” He smiled.

"It took about 5 games." Betty laughed. He just nodded and smiled. "I started to enjoy them more wearing your shirt. God what drama that shirt caused."

“Yeah.” He laughed softly. “You know, I got that one shirt back from Sabrina if you want it.”

"I would rather burn it. It's been against her skin. The hatred I have for that woman is unreal. But I do really want it. It's the first shirt you had from joining the team." Betty smiled.

Jughead laughed softly. “It’s washed and I’ve worn it since.”

"Then I'll happily take it" Jughead went to get it from his bag. "You put it in your bag for me?" Betty giggled. She pulled it on happily. Jughead took a photo of her in it. He just smiled at her."You're not getting this back now." She teased.

“I’m aware.” He teased.

Betty bit her lip wanting to kiss him. Yet their food came. They both began to eat. Betty had been thinking for awhile as she began speaking up about it.

"What if I became a celebrity bodyguard?" Betty asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've had the right training. I can become a personal bodyguard for the girls team. Where they go you go. We can be together." Betty suggested.

“Seriously?”

Betty nodded. 

“That’s something you would want to do?”

"I've been thinking about it a lot over the past year. I think it would be someone fun. Less drugs and most importantly I get to be with you." She smiled.

Jughead smiled back.

"I've put an application in."

"You have?" He leaned over to hold her hand.

"I'm being serious Jughead I want to be with you. I'm prepared for this change."

“Okay.”

"Do you want that?" Betty smiled.

“I do.” He held her hand. 

Betty leaned over and kissed him. He kissed him back smiling. He finally felt whole.

______

Betty was awake first. She was sat on the balcony appreciating the sunrise. She had her tea in her hand, breathing in the fresh air. Jughead stirred awake. From his bed he was watching her. He tiptoed behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"You look so sexy." He kissed her neck. Betty smiled and leaned into his embrace. He kissed up her neck to her lips. "I got the job. They're putting me through training to be the girls team bodyguard."

“That’s great Betts.”

"That means we can be together properly. That's all I've ever wanted." Betty looked at him with happy tears. Jughead kissed her lovingly. Betty kissed him passionately. "Also it's Christmas day." She teased.

“Really? I didn’t even realize.” He laughed softly.

"Yep. That means gifts." Betty handed him a small box.

“Betty you didn’t have to get me anything.”

"I wanted too." Betty smiled. It was a ring with his team number on and keys to her apartment. "Plus I've had it for years."

“Thank you Betts.”

"It's okay." Betty smiled as he opened it.

He thanked her and hugged her. He didn’t know they were doing gifts so he didn’t get her anything. He felt terrible.

"Don't with that look. You upgraded our room. You loving me is another gift. Us being here is the best gift Juggie." Betty told him.

“I’ll buy you something on the trip.”

"Baby I got that made for you the first year you joined the team. Also the key is so you can stay over." She shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

"Juggie, I love you."

“I love you too.”

Betty started to cry. Its the first time he has ever uttered those words to her. 

“Don’t cry.” He wiped her tears.

"I'm happy. It's the first time you've ever said that to me. I've been waiting a long time." Betty smiled from eat to ear.

Jughead kissed her happily. Betty kissed him back as she tugged on his boxer shorts. Jughead took the hint picking her up. Giggles erupted through their room as he carried her to their bed. Clothes came off one by one after kisses. 

Jughead kissed from the top of her head to the top of her thigh. He opened her legs moving his head between her thighs. Gently working her through. Small trading kicks gained strong loud moans. Her hands through his hair tugging it as he came. 

Condom securely on they thought for dominance. Moving around thrusting hard and deep. Moans and screams filled their room. Slow teasing long thrusts and fast short thrusts teased one another. Moving between the two both of them moaned. Jughead sucking hickeys into her neck. Betty sucked a few to his pelvis bone. They both moved as one hitting their sweet climax. Jughead groaned and laid on her. Betty held him kissing him softly.

____

The next day was boxing day. They spent yesterday in bed all day. They watched movies, ate food and had non stop sex. Now the were exploring the open markets and the shops with the sales. 

They were at an out door jewellery market when Betty found a stunning emerald diamond ring. She showed Jughead.

"It reminds me of my Grandmother's ring. I think I'm going to buy it." She told him.

Jughead nodded. He wished that he could buy it for her as a gift or even something more.

"I just need to a bank machine."

“Okay.”

He couldn’t help himself. He followed after her to make it seem like someone bought it while they stepped away.

Betty headed to get money when Jughead just bought the ring for her. He found her at the que. He hugged her smiling. Betty smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love you. Today's been amazing. We still have our candel lit dinner tonight." She mumbled into the kiss.

“I can’t wait.”

Betty smiled as it was her turn. She pulled the money out heading back to the stall. She searched for it ring by ring but it wasn't there. So she just bought emerald gems earrings to support the small buisness.

They continued on with their walk around town. It was the perfect walk. They explored took pictures ate at the food trucks. It was a perfect day for them. 

They headed back to the hotel to shower before dinner. Betty got dressed in a beautiful dress. It was a green emerald night dress. She wore flats and pulled her hair down. Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She came in to the room smiling at him. 

"Ready?" Betty asked.

“You’re so beautiful.”

"Thank you. Who knew green was my color?" She teased.

“It matches your eyes.”

"It does." Betty kissed him. "I hope that who ever has that ring loves it."

Jughead just kissed her. They kissed sweetly before heading to the restaurant across the street to have dinner on the roof. Jughead had gotten the ring gift wrapped for her. He was going to give it to her tonight.

They got to the restaurant and it was perfect. Betty had a glass of wine in her hand as she looked at the view with the lights all lit up. They were waiting for their food. Jughead got the box with the ring out of his pocket. He had found a matching bracelet there and bought that as well.

"Its been perfect." Betty smiled.

“It has.” He smiled. He handed her the box.

"Baby you didn't have too." She gasped.

“I wanted to.”

Betty opened it and saw the ring. She started to tear up. "You bought it." Jughead nodded. 

"Thank you. Can you put it on me?" 

"Not yet."

“Why not?” She said.

"Because I don't know if it's too soon to ask a question I want to ask." He whispered.

“A question?” 

He nodded.

"Which is?" Betty turned to him.

“To marry me.”

"Yes." She smiled. "It maybe crazy but we've waited so long. We know what we want. Its always been you."

“Betty Cooper, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” He held up the ring.

"Jughead Jones. I would love for nothing more."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around him. 

"I love you Juggie. We should call Mary and Fred."

“We will sometime this week.”

Betty nodded happily. "I'm going to be a soccer players wife." Jughead laughed softly."That sounds weird." She kissed him.

“Are you sure you want to go to all those games?” He teased.

"Its too late now." Jughead just smiled at her. "Plus I like them now." She kissed him again.

Jughead kissed her back happily. Whilst they kissed their food came. They ate together happily. That night Betty rang Veronica from the toilets. Veronica was ecstatic for her. They talked for a few minutes before Betty came back to Jughead.

"You know baby third time is definitely the charm." Betty crawled into bed with him.

“Yeah?” He smiled.

"Yes. You were my third roommate. Now your my forever roommate." She teased.

“We have so much to sort out back home.” He teased. “We started off this trip not even together and now we’re engaged.”

"Well that makes us sound insane. However, I have a small apartment. Easy to pack. I'm working for your company now."

“I’m still living in our old shared apartment.” Jughead said.

"Really that's smaller than the place I'm in now." Betty smiled. "How about we get a house?"

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Juggie when you first move in what did you think of me?"

“I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

"Really?" She giggled. "I thought, you thought I was a mess. I told you I was shit at my job."

“I liked you from the moment I met you. Why did you think I got so jealous with Reggie?” He said.

"Because he's a dick." Betty smiled.

“Well I was jealous of him that whole time.”

"Aww I'm sorry." She kissed him. "I did wear your shirt most the time I dated him."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"I bet you loved that."

“I did.”

Betty hugged him softly."It was the perfect proposal." Jughead smiled at her.

He couldn't believe he finally has the girl of his dreams. He’s never been this happy. All his life he hadn't been the lucky one. He always felt that luck wasn't on his side but that wasn't the case at all. The case was that he hadn't found his luck yet.

Neither had Betty. For him his luck was her bad luck in roommates. It's turns out that luck or charm doesn't have anything to do it with as long as you are patient.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

Chapter 10.

3 years later-

Looking in the mirror Betty Cooper was all dressed in white. She had the perfect wedding gown on. She was going to be married in a few short hours.

Jughead wanted a formal wedding. He had a dream wedding in mind and Betty thought it was adorable.

It made Betty happy he had this vision. She had no clue want she wanted. All she knew is that she wanted green and white as their wedding colours. Jughead had happily agreed to that.

Now she was standing in the mirror freaking out.

“B everything will be perfect.” Veronica said.

Betty nodded. "I feel sick to my stomach." She held her stomach. She had a little surprise for Jughead. She was pregnant. She just found out last night.

“Don’t be stressed B. It’ll be okay.”

Betty nodded. "I need some air." Veronica opened the window. "Thanks. I need to see Juggie."

"You can't." She smiled.

"Give him this." Betty told her.

“Okay.”

Veronica headed to the boys room. She had a massive smile on her face. It was about time they got married. She knocked on the door waiting for the boys to answer. Archie answered the door.

"Hey baby. I need Jughead." Veronica smiled.

“He went for a walk.”

"Seriously? He'll be with Betty."

“Probably.”

That's exactly where he was. Betty was hiding behind the curtain so he wouldn't see the dress. She was smiling at him as she scolded him.

“I missed you baby. I haven’t seen you in over 24 hours.”

"I missed you too but you can't see my dress. However, go into my bag."

“For what?”

"Well Veronica was going to give you some cuff links with your number on. But your real gift is in there." She smiled.

Jughead headed to her bag. He looked in to see the positive pregnancy test.

“Betts?”

"Yes?" Betty smiled.

“You’re pregnant?” He teared up.

She nodded happily. 

“Betts I need to see you and hug you right now.”

"Fine close your eyes. You can't see the dress yet." Betty smiled. Jughead closed his eyes. Betty came out and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. “We’re going to be parents baby.”

"I found out last night." Betty smiled.

“I’m so happy.”

"Me too Juggie. I want to see you but that means you seeing the dress."

“Well you’re the one who can see me right now.”

"I mean your eyes baby." Betty giggled. Jughead laughed softly. "Open your eyes." She whispered.

“But your dress.”

"You just found out I'm pregnant. This is more important." Betty smiled.

Jughead opened his eyes and teared up at the sight of her. She was beautiful. She was wearing a silk dress which was plane and simple. Her hair up off her face. She smoothed the material around her stomach. He could see a very tiny bump as she stood to the side. 

He kissed her lovingly. She kissed him back before pulling away. "You're going to be late for your own wedding." Betty teased.

“I don’t care right now. I just love you so much.”

"And I love you too. I just want to get married to you before my feet kill." She hugged him.

“I should get back to Archie then.” He smiled.

"They are waiting for us at our cars." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her again. He headed to the car. He couldn't wait to tell Archie. Archie saw him walk over with a big smile on his face.

"You didn't have sex before the wedding did you?" He teased.

“No, Betts is pregnant.”

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Archie smiled.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Mary asked. Jughead nodded excitedly. "This is the best news ever." Fred smiled.

“I’m just so happy.” Jughead said.

"You deserve it." Archie hugged him.

“Thanks Arch.”

They all hugged before getting in the car. Jughead was so happy. His nerves just disappeared. He knew that next time he kissed Betty, she would be his wife. He couldn't wait.

_______

Getting to the venue he saw all their close friends and family sat there. He smiled at them all as he stood at the front. He couldn’t wait to see Betty again.

She looked stunning. A vision in white. The music took him by surprise as he saw her come towards him. He couldn’t help but tear up. Betty was tearing up too. She couldn't believe that they were getting married.

“Hey.” He whispered when she got to him."Hi baby." Betty cried.

Jughead held her hands. Betty held his hand as the ceremony began. She could only focus on his eyes and breath. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She placed her forehead against his as they had to speak their vows.

Jughead had written his vows a month in advance. He wanted to say all the right things.

"Betty Cooper I love you. The first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman ever. You asked me to come to the bar. And I quote. It has shitty service but come. It didn't have shitty service because you were the barmaid. You made an excuse to save me from our friends making out. Ever since that moment I knew I liked you. Then you became my devil literally. You got me to dress up. From there we've had our ups and down. I lost you out my life but you came back. We didn't have the traditional engagement but I didn't care. I have you and we're starting a family. A family that is so loved. I love you."

Betty smiled at him. “Jughead Jones, I knew you were the perfect roommate the moment I met you. For all the years I’ve known you, you continue to prove to me that you’re the most amazing man I will ever know. I got so lucky to have you in my life and I can’t wait to spend the rest of it with you. I didn’t believe in soulmates until I met you. Everything that has happened to us as a couple was just building up to this moment. I love you so much. I can’t wait to grow old with you, and build our family. I’m just so thankful for you and I can’t wait to be your wife.”

Jughead was fully crying. He held her close as they turned to the ordain. He finished the ceremony pronouncing them husband and wife. They kissed each other lovingly.

They couldn't believe everything was finally perfect. They we’re having a small reception with just their family and closest friends. Betty was shocked to see how pretty it was.

"Thank you for putting this together." Betty smiled.

“Of course.”

Betty kissed him as they sat down. "Can you help me hide the alcohol I don't drink?"

“It won’t be that hard if I don’t drink either.”

"You'd do that for me?" She smiled.

“Of course.”

"Baby Jones 01." Betty rested her head on him. "They need a uniform to match his daddy."

Jughead just smiled. Betty looked at him tearing up. "I'm a little bit emotional. We're married. Who would have thought that." Jughead wiped her tears away.

"I did." He told her.

Betty smiled.

All those years ago Betty Cooper made the perfect decision. Her third roommate became more than a roommate. He became her soulmate. 

A soulmate that loves and supports one another till the day they die. It was no more. third time's the charm when each other were their lucky charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. We hope you've enjoyed this fic. We've enjoyed writing it. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Always support your favourite authors.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you like this fic. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't forget to support your favourite fanfic author.


End file.
